


Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, also a wee bit sappy i'm sorry, but it's me so it's sad instead, this was meant to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie shares a sunrise with Finnick. </p><p>Written for an anonymous request on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant to be happy, but it just ended up kind of sad. HOWEVER, it inspired me to start a more happy Odesta series because Lord knows, we Odesta shippers need happy.  
> Also posted on my tumblr as well ass fanfiction.net.  
> Insert disclaimer here.  
> P.S. Sorry it's not better!

Annie was used to watching the sunrise. Just before and during her games, she would stay awake out worry and sheer terror. Afterwards, it just became too hard to close her eyes without having to relive it all over again, all of that bloodshed and horror too fresh in her mind. It was always easier when Finnick was around, and she kind of resented herself for being so dependent on another person to feel sane, but she accepted it as the truth just as she’d accepted the fact that she’d possibly never know a full night’s sleep ever again.

It was still a problem even now, though it was much less related to PTSD and had a lot more to do with never having a moment to herself anymore. Trying to balance being a new mom with the newly opened void in her life wasn’t easy and didn’t leave much time for anything else.

“What’s on your mind?” Finnick asked, lazily resting his head on her lap, his attention shifting from the changing colors in the sky to the carefully focused expression on her face.

“Nothing. It’s just beautiful. And it’s the only time of the day where I can just… I don’t know…. Be alone.”

“But I’m here,” he smiled as Annie gently tugged at his thick copper hair. “How can you be alone if I’m here?”

She shrugged. “I can be alone with you.”

Finnick is silent for a moment before he responds. His voice is low and serious. “When are you going to let yourself be alone by yourself, Annie?”

Annie didn’t answer his question, just continued to run her fingers through his soft waves, silently watching the sun make its way up the horizon and into the sky. Stop looking out for me if you’re not even here, she wanted to say. 

But instead she sat out there, at the edge of her balcony with him for what seemed to pass as an eternity. Instinctively, she slipped her hand into his. She knew it wasn’t real, but she wasn’t ready to let go. And that was probably the most dangerous thing of all about loving Finnick – there was no letting go. 

She wanted to blame him for not being there. If she could have had it her way, he’d have never gone off to fight in that battle that became his last, but that’s not what he wanted, and she couldn’t hate him for wanting to save the world, or what was left of it, at least. She loved him for many reasons, even those of which she didn’t want to forgive. But he left with the promise of a safe return, and this was something she could never bring herself to completely forgive. 

Annie sighed softly, knowing well enough that the position of the sun in the sky meant reality would surely soon begin to sink back in.

“I’m glad you’re here, Finn.”

He chuckled. “Where else would I be?”


End file.
